Best friend to BEST CRUSH!
by RoseMelody101
Summary: Connie X Sasha. Maybe some smut... just saying. Also look at my wattpad, this is also on there. Wattpad: sweetierose1


I do NOT own Attack on Titan or ANYTHING!

Just a typical fangirl.

Starting in

3...

2.

1.

OKAY LET'S START  
_

Sasha's P.O.V

Woke up with my potato t-shirt & shorts.

As I woke up, the sun came and shined.

First day of Summer.

"WOOHOOO!", I shout out loud.

I live with my mom and dad, but they go on long business trips,

so usually it's just me.

As I begin to wake up, my phone rings.

It's my best friend, Connie a.k.a Buzz-Cut

I pick up.

"Hey Potato Girl! First day of Summer!"

"Yup."

"I'm bored."

"Seriously? Did you just wake up Buzz-Cut?"

"YASH."

Yash was a way of saying yes, but in our way.

"LOOOOOOOOOL"

"Seriously, wait. Lemme call up the gang."

"Sure! That's not so bad."

The 'Gang' is the usual people we hang with.

Mikasa, Armin, Eren, Jean, Marco, Christa, and Ymir.

After 5 minutes..

"Hey you guys... *yawn* how's it going?" Armin said.

"Not bad." Mikasa said

"Hey you guys, been thinking..." Christa says.

"Something serious?" I say

"No not really, it's just that..."

"What?" Connie says.

"Wanna go to the beach?" Ymir says.

"BEACH?! YES!" We all say.

I swear if I didn't put the phone on speaker and it was loud.

Ymir and Christa explained that they rented a HUGE beach house and thought we could come too.

The gang decided to half it up.

Me, Mikasa, Ymir, and Christa would be in one car.

Armin, Eren, Jean, Marco, and Connie would be in another.

Then driving down to SoCal (Southern California), meeting each other there.

But then we thought what time so we just decided to take a train.

The next week, we went on a train down to SoCal

and saw the HUGE beach house.

It had a creme color on the outside with white marble as the rims of the house roof.

The roof was brick-like.

The inside, was literally like a beach.

Light blue walls and sand colored wooden floor.

The kitchen was with white marble.

Dining was a long dark wooden table with same colored chairs to go with it.

There were 2 living a.k.a chill rooms.

One was pretty small with a 2 person couch.

Another was with a long C-shaped couch.

There were 3 bedrooms.

2 Huge ones that had light yellow walls that had a connecting bathroom with 2 queen beds.

And one small "guest" room with a lavender color that also had a connecting bathroom and one queen sized bed.

Ymir, Christa, and Mikasa already took the Huge one.

Same with Armin, Eren, Marco, and Jean.

Me and Connie were left with the "guest" room.

Ugh.

We unpacked anyways and got ourselves changed.

The gang decided who was going to the supermarket nearby to get food.

And it was...

Me and Connie.

Typical.

And so we went to the nearby supermarket.

"What should we get, Buzz-cut?"

"Paper plates, plastic forks and spoons, snacks, water, drinks, meat, veggies, tofu, and noodles."

"Also potatoes for you, potato girl."

"Yay!

We went down the aisles to collect everything.

After our cart was full, we went to cash register.

The woman who was smiling said...

"Hello!"

"Hello!" ,Connie said

"Wow, you have loads! You guys must be hungry!"

"I am hungry, but it's not just for us. It's for our friends too."

"Oh. I thought you guys were together. Hehe sorry my bad."

"That's okay.", Connie said rubbing his neck.

He looked kinda cute, like that.

"Cut it Sasha. CUT IT." I say in my head.

She smiled and I saw a bead of sweat going down her neck.

She was pretty embarresed.

After that we walked back to the house carrying a hell load of groceries.

It was about to get dark.

Connie tries to get the keys but then he remembers...

"Sasha. They didn't give the keys."

Silence.

We literally press the bell a thousand times.

Armin opens the door and sees us.

"Yay! Groceries."

"We didn't have the keys. I was scared.", I say as we go in and put the groceries in the kitchen.

Mikasa then tells us to change into our swim suits.

"But it's kinda dark Mikasa. We shouldn't be in the ocean.", I say.

"I know. There's a pool." she says blankly.

"Okay we are changing!", Connie says as he pulls me towards our room.

I got my swim suit and decided to change in the bathroom while Connie changes in the bedroom.

"I need to go pee.", he said.

"Sure, come in." I say as he comes in.

But he stared at me.

Why?

One. I had NO bra on.

Two. I was half naked.

Three. My boobs are kinda big-ish.

Connie backed out and said he could wait.

"Connie, it's fine. We're pretty much best friends! Besides, it's fine. I don't really care that much. I won't look anyways.", I say.

So he comes back in, kinda looking at me sometimes.

I hear him pulling down this shorts down and going pee.

I couldn't help but look.

Damn.

His muscles, was almost a 6-pack.

Has he been working out?!

As I put on my bra I think of him, not as a best friend way, but differently.

I blush.

Hard.

core.

Blush.

I try to stop but it's there as I see myself in the mirror.

I put on my bra anyways and he's done going pee.

He washes his hands but before he leaves...

"You know what?"

"what?"

"Remember what the cash register lady said?"

"Yah. She said she thought we were together. What's your point about what she said?"

"I've been wondering. Did you ever really notice how people kinda... think we are a couple.

That surprised me.

"Yah kinda. I mean. We aren't a couple. But Best friends. Right?"

"Right.", he says as he leaves.

I couldn't help but wanting to kiss him so badly.

Ugh. I'm horrible.

I went to the huge chill place and saw a window door.

Through the door was my friends in the hot tub, chilling with some root beer and soda.

I open the door and say

"Hey you guys."

"Sup." said Jean.

"Where did you guys get the soda?"

Mikasa , her scarf STILL on, points to the right and I see a box of ice with a bunch of soda.

I grab a Fanta and I go sit next to Connie, who was suggesting if we play truth or dare.

That's the first chapter.

Thanks for reading!

(0 U )

It's a face.


End file.
